Distract and Surrender
by hallowgirlfrommars
Summary: "Dean doesn't know what this says about him but there's a part of him that likes getting Cas distracted." Cas has to realise, with that little pout and that concentrated little frown, he's kind of begging for Dean to distract him. And hey, it's not good to work too hard. Destiel.


**I was bored and I wrote this bit of Destiel. Leave a review if you like it :)**

Dean doesn't know what this says about him but there's a part of him that likes getting Cas distracted.

He doesn't know why. But he just notices stuff. Like when he brushes his hand against the back of Castiel's and those blue eyes widen a bit. Or when he lets his fingertips linger at his neck for a second and it could be his imagination but Cas gives one of those tiny indrawn _gasps_ that set Dean's imagination somewhere that he really hopes Cas doesn't see on those occasions he ends up standing in Dean's dreams.

And somehow, he starts doing it more often. Just testing, he tells himself at first, just to see. It's just to see what happens.

And because he enjoys it, a bit. That it's him that gets Castiel- Castiel, angel of the Lord, with all his special missions-distracted. That it's him that breaks that little veneer of control that Castiel puts up.

And come on. That's totally normal. That's total, platonic, heterosexual-

OK, maybe not so platonic.

Because maybe most friends don't keep playing the sound of their friend's little gasps over and over in their head. And maybe most of them don't keep imagining those gasps in other ways. Other situations.

Motel rooms.

Bedrooms.

Impala back seats-

And Dean needs to stop thinking.

But he still keeps doing it. And the more he brushes up against him and teases and tugs at his hair-OK, that went a bit far-the more Cas presses his lips together and narrows his eyes and gives Dean that pouting look that's clearly meant to be some kind of warning but instead makes Dean imagine a load of indecent things those lips could do.

And he just becomes more determined.

It's one night that he sees Cas standing, peering at the pages of a book-the Bible or something, probably-leaning against the desk that Dean just leans back and takes him in. Cas's eyes narrowed in concentration. His fingertips, gripping the edge of the desk. That little crease in his brow.

Dean can't count the number of times he's thought about stroking that little crease in Cas's brow.

But instead, he says "Cas."

No response.

"Hey, Cas."

Again, no response.

Dean rolls his eyes and marches over, placing a hand on the angel's shoulder. "Would you look at me?" he demands and Castiel sighs and turns to look at him with that _would you not insult me with your layman's thoughts, Dean? _expression.

"I am attempting to read, Dean" he says and Dean rolls his own eyes.

"Sorry for interrupting Bible Camp" he says and Castiel looks as though he wants to roll his own eyes. Dean steps back but keeps his eyes on Cas's shoulders. Cas immediately turns back to the book, his eyes unerringly finding his place again.

Dean watches and a thought strikes him. And it might say something about him but he can't seem to forget it.

"Cas" he says, after a moment. "How would you rate your concentration?"

The angel doesn't even glance up to answer this time. "I have an exceptionally long attention span."

Dean nods. "That an angel thing?"

"Partly" and even though Cas hasn't looked up yet, Dean thinks he sees something in the angel's shoulders, as if he kind of straightens up a little. "But I believe my attention span may be powerful anyway."

Dean's ninety nine percent sure he's never heard those words come out of anyone else's mouth but then what else would he expect, coming from Cas?

"Right" he says, just for something to say. "Like, attention span napalm, huh?"

Castiel nods. "That would be an accurate assessment" he says, and there's something in that little tilt upwards in the voice that tells Dean there's more than a touch of pride in the words.

Dean watches him. Long attention span, huh?

Looking at Cas in that trench coat which covers up practically everything, his eyes narrowed in focus on that book, Dean's never wanted to distract the angel more badly.

But he waits. If he's going to do this, he's going to do it right.

So he waits until it's just him and Cas in the motel room. Sammy's off doing research and Dean knows he'll be gone for at least two hours. Sammy didn't get into Stanford for nothing.

So he waits until Cas picks up a book and starts reading. Dean's got no idea what it is but he kind of hopes it's the Bible or something. He never claimed to be a saint.

Cas is sitting on the bed, and Dean starts slowly. He just gets up, moves across, and sits down next to him.

Cas doesn't acknowledge him at first. Not even when Dean picks up a hand and runs it across the bed, just letting his fingers brush Cas's leg.

Well, he freezes for a moment, his eyes fixed on the pages but then he goes right on reading, and Dean grins. He'll just have to try harder.

He waits, letting Cas get back into the book, then leans forward slowly. He doesn't want to ruin this, doesn't want to rush anything. So he waits a few moments, waits until he's sure Cas isn't suspecting anything.

Then, he says "Concentrating, Cas?" Keeps his voice low, quiet, gentle.

"Yes, Dean" and Castiel doesn't even look up. He can see a faint twitch at the angel's mouth and he keeps his eyes on him, even as he lifts a hand, lets a finger trace the edge of his neck.

Castiel goes very, very still. His eyes remain trained on the pages but his lips move silently, as if he's praying.

Dean doesn't give him the chance to get his attention back. He moves forward, lets his breath tickle the back of the angel's neck.

This time, Castiel shivers and Dean feels his own smile grow as he feels the shudder through his own body from where he's now pressed against the angel's back. "You still concentrating, Cas?"

And he waits because this is where Cas could just blink out on him. True, that'd be kind of difficult, given Dean's currently clinging to his back but then again, Cas probably has some kind of freaky angelic mojo, that he could use to throw Dean across the room or something. And that, to be brutally honest, would just suck because Dean's got used to having Cas around after all this time.

OK, Dean _likes_ having Cas around after all this time.

And it suddenly occurs to him that his guardian angel pissing off because Dean managed to make some kind of move on him isn't what he wants.

And so he's kind of nervous as he waits, his eyes on the pages, as Castiel stays still under his arms, and he waits to see what Cas will do next.

And then Cas whispers "Yes, I'm still concentrating, Dean."

Something like relief seems to seep through Dean, then, and he feels the smallest hint of a smile flicker at his own mouth. "You sure?" and this time he makes sure his lips catch the edge of Cas's ear.

Castiel's lips part but it seems to take him a moment to speak. "Yes, Dean" he finally manages and his voice is lower than usual, if that were possible, a growl in his throat, and that just makes the whole tented-jeans situation way worse.

"Really?" and Dean leans closer, even as he watches Cas's teeth dig into his bottom lip in a way that goes straight to Dean's groin. He watches Cas's eyes find the pages again, though they seem a little glazed now, his lips still parted and there's a suspicious flush creeping up the angel's cheeks.

And it's _him_ that does this to Cas. Him, Dean Winchester. _He _gets Castiel, angel of the Lord, this distracted. This worked up.

And that really isn't helping the tented jeans situation.

So he gives Cas a break for a moment, just enough to let his thoughts clear again, just enough that a tiny bit of the tension drains out of Cas's shoulders. And he waits until Cas's eyes are moving slowly along the lines again before he leans forward and whispers "Are you sure, Cas?"

And this time, he trails a hand across his stomach.

It's through his shirt-hell, it's through his _coat-_but Castiel still jumps as if he's been shocked with a wire. His eyes fly wide and judging by the way his hand slaps over his mouth-and Dean has to repress a laugh at that, because, seriously-it's a struggle not to make any noise.

Dean lets a small thread of a moan hum through his own throat. "You like that?"

Cas seems to have decided he's not making any noise. Dean's going to have to change that.

He slips one hand under Cas's shirt, slides his fingers along warm skin, and feels the jump in Cas's body and now a small frantic sound escapes from Cas's throat, and it's astonishingly high-pitched for Cas.

Dean's planting little kisses along Cas's neck now, just gentle brushes of his lips. "Still concentrating?" he whispers and Cas's head tips right back, though he struggles to keep his eyes open when they clearly want to fall shut.

"You are, aren't you?" and Dean kisses the spot where Castiel's neck meets his shoulder and is rewarded with another little moan. "You're trying, aren't you? Would feel so good to stop trying, wouldn't it?"

The sound that comes out of Cas's throat this time is just plain desperate and Dean wants to savour it, choke it down. "Feel so good" he says again. "Come on. I know how it feels, Cas." Another kiss and something that sounds almost like a sob comes from Cas's throat.

And then Dean's hand slides lower and his fingers just flutter across the front of Castiel's groin and this time, Cas's hips roll and a _cry_ comes from his lips, a desperate, frantic little cry and his eyelids fly open.

"That's it, Cas" and Dean keeps his mouth against Cas's neck the whole time. "So close, baby-come on, I know you can feel it-just give in-you'll feel so good-just give in-"

Castiel is shaking now and Dean can feel the tension in his body, knows his willpower's the only thing keeping the angel from sinking back into his arms, knows it will just take one last touch to make him break.

So he lets it stretch out a few more seconds, if only to enjoy that look of ecstatic torture on Cas's face, before he does it.

"Yeah, Cas" he whispers. "Just let yourself feel good."

And then he nips his teeth at that spot at the edge of Cas's neck at the same moment as his hand gives one quick stroke along the hard length through Cas's pants.

There's barely a fraction of a second where they both know what's going to happen, where Dean can practically _feel _Cas's self control splintering, feel him trembling, everything tautening-

A second of indrawn breath, of Cas's face screwed up, control cracking-

And then he falls, breaking into Dean's hands, thrusting frantically back and forth. "_Dean"_ and his voice is hoarse with need. "Oh-it feels-oh-

Dean feels himself smile, feeling as though he's already got Cas to a climax, even though they've barely started yet. But at least they _have _started. "Come on" he whispers and he presses himself against Cas from behind. "Gets better than that" and his fingers begin sliding down the angel's zipper.

But a second before he touches, he whispers "So, distracted yet, Cas?"

Cas fights it for a second but then Dean just touches him, one quick flicker of fingers, on the most sensitive spot, and he breaks, sinking into Dean's shoulders. _"Yes"_ he moans, and God, something about that utter _surrender _coming from Castiel's mouth basically makes Dean feel like he's about to explode. "Yes, Dean, _please-"_

Dean feels himself smirk, that smile flickering again at his mouth. "Good" he says, one simple word, and with that, he bends lower, and is swiftly rewarded with sounds that tell him that yes, Castiel is very much distracted.

When Sam comes back about an hour later, they're both dressed. They're both leaning against each other in a way that makes Sam raise an eyebrow when he first steps through the door-though he seems a little too unsurprised for Dean's liking.

"Get much work done?" his little brother asks casually, and a blush creeps up Castiel's whole face. Dean watches, doing nothing to restrain his own smirk, and Castiel slides off the bed.

"You OK, Cas?" and Dean's never been more grateful that Cas is useless at lying because boy, is it worth it, to see Cas stutter his way through an answer to that question.

"I-I believe-I-I-"

Cas has never looked more adorably flustered. And Dean keeps that grin on his face when Castiel's eyes flicker to him, then to his own lap, as if he can't keep his thoughts away from _that_ area where Dean's concerned.

Then again, the feeling's kind of mutual.

Sam's glancing between them now, with that big puppy-dog eyes confused expression. And Castiel is scarlet now, staring at Dean with his lips pursed, in a pout that just makes Dean want to grab him and kiss him. He almost doesn't care that Sam's watching.

Castiel swallows. "I need to-I-" and then he turns and heads for the bathroom. The door slams behind him.

Sam turns slowly to look at Dean and Dean hastens to wipe all traces of a smirk from his mouth. "What?"

Sam slowly arches an eyebrow. "Do I even want to know?"

Dean considers and then shakes his head. "Probably not, Sammy."

Sam shakes his head. "Thanks for that, by the way. It's great to know that while I was busting my ass down at the library, you and Cas got some hard work done here too."

There's a smashing sound from the bathroom, which sounds suspiciously like an angel dropping something all over the floor. Dean has to bite back another smirk, picturing Cas's face at that moment. And at other moments.

Sam stares at him and there's a furrow of concern at his brow now. "Is he OK?"

Dean wipes all hints of a smirk from his mouth. "Oh yeah" he says, with a jerk of the head towards the bathroom. "Peachy." And what the hell, he'll say it. "Just been a bit distracted" he says, raising his voice a little, and he grins as something else drops inside the bathroom.

Sam's still watching him suspiciously but Dean just trains his eyes on the book in his lap, smile wiped carefully from his lips. But inside, he's grinning.

He just hopes Cas will come out of that bathroom soon. He's got to catch up on the reading he completely missed out on this morning. Important not to get left behind.

Especially since Dean's got the feeling there might well be a lot more of _distracting _Cas in the future.

**Oh, poor Cas. :) Leave a review if you like it :)**


End file.
